


Watch Me Act a Fool

by flashandtheholograms



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flashandtheholograms/pseuds/flashandtheholograms
Summary: A dream gets Kendra all worked up.





	Watch Me Act a Fool

**Author's Note:**

> Something writing for Femslash February 2019. Set before Marooned.

Kendra rubbed at the back of her sore neck as she made her way through the cold metal halls of the Waverider back to her bunk. Another failed mission which meant they were no closer to beating Savage. If she hadn’t been as exhausted as she was she might have been more frustrated about that fact.

She wished the other’s a good night as she finally reached her room, opened the door, and set foot inside. Once the door slid shut again she kicked her shoes off into the corner and immediately began stripping out of her clothes from the day and dropping them into the laundry basket against the wall until she was left in only her panties.

She stretched her arms over her head and let them fall to her sides as she made her way over to the bed, grabbing the over-sized t shirt she used as pajamas and pulled it on before climbing into bed. Soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

 

* * *

 

It was another training session with Sara. Nothing particularly new. Intense sparring that had slowly devolved into something a bit more on the playful side. Bright smiles and and teasing words.

Before either of them knew it, Kendra had managed to get Sara flat on her back. Moving quickly, she pinned the blonde to the ground, straddling her waist with her hands on either side of her head. Both of them breathing heavily, chests heaving with each breath.

“I win,” Kendra announced, grinning down at the woman, proud of her achievement. 

“Not bad, Birdy. You’re getting better.”

Sara smirked, letting Kendra have a few moments to feel accomplished before bucking her hips up suddenly and flipping the both of them over and causing Kendra to yelp in surprise

“But you can’t beat me just yet.”

“You couldn’t let me win just this once?” Kendra protested, struggling halfheartedly against her hold, laughing.

“Nope,” Sara said, looking down at her with a fondness in her gaze.

Slowly Kendra’s laughter died off and the tension hanging in the air was undeniable. Her tongue darts out to wet dry lips which brings Sara’s attention downwards.

The next moment she was leaning down and capturing Kendra’s lips in a deep kiss eliciting a surprised noise from the back of her throat. Before long she was kissing her back, pressing up as much as she could while still being held down. Sparks flying between the two of them.

Sara shifted her body but Kendra didn’t really notice until she felt her pressing a thigh between her legs, grinding against her making her moan against her lips.

“Oh, god, Sara,” she groaned as the woman pulled away to kiss and nip at the soft skin of her neck, Kendra arching up underneath her…

 

* * *

 

Kendra woke with a gasp, her sleep shirt hitched up around her waist, hip thrusting hard against the pillow she must have shoved between her legs in her sleep. She wasn’t sure and she didn’t exactly care, far too turned on by her dream to think about anything but getting off right then and now. She didn’t care how.

Her eyes fluttered shut as her imagination took over from where the dream left off, picturing Sara slipping down her body, a sly look in her eyes as she slides her sweatpants and panties down and off her legs.

“Fuck,” Kendra moaned out deeply, one hand twisting into the fabric of the pillow, the other trailing up and under her shirt to toy with a nipple, grinding forward, sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine.

She can picture the way that Sara would look, placing soft kisses against the sensitive skin of the inside of her thighs making her tremble, groan, and beg for more. It would feel like an eternity before she finally put her lips around her clit, tongue flicking at the bud.

She could feel the hot pressure building in her gut, right on the edge of the release she needed. Her thrusts become erratic and fast, her thighs clamping tightly against the pillow as she rode it, chasing that pleasure. She bit down hard on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out too loudly.

“Look at you,” Sara purred in her fantasy, slipping two fingers in her dripping wet heat while her thumb rubbed small circles against her clit, “Come for me, gorgeous.”

And Kendra was gone, crying out Sara’s name with her face pressed into the mattress as her orgasm washed over her, her toes curling tightly in the bed sheets, hips rocking forward as she rode through the aftershocks.

Rolling over onto her back her breathing was heavy as she gradually came down from her high. Unfortunately that meant as her head became clearer that she would have to deal with what had just occurred.

She’d just gotten off to a fantasy of her friend. Her friend that she was currently stuck on a time ship with for the foreseeable future. Her friend that she already had a little bit of a crush on.

Oh this was going to be interesting.


End file.
